total drama heroes
by coolgirl526
Summary: chris is back and with new teens buut with powers. will there be drama? yes yes there will. will there be fights. of course! no longer needing ocs!
1. ocs are needed!

welcome to total drama heros!I'll be accepting fill out the form I'll read them and post who's can make it as tragic or funny as you want.

now here are the teams.

heros:

-ying (mine)

-clara(mine)

-scarca(mine)

villans:

-yang(mine)

-tanor(mine)

-jack(my brother's)

ok here is the form:

**name:**

**gender:**

**looks:**

**power(s)no ghosts,witches,vamp,or werewolves:**

**clothes:**

**likes:**

**dislikes:**

**audition tape:**

ex.

**name:**Clara

**gender:**female

**looks:**tan skin,blue eyes and black hair snakes

**power(s)no ghosts,witches,vamp,or werewolves:** turning people into stone

**clothes:**green t-shirt, demi skirt,blue swimsuit, and yellow night-gown

**likes:**pie,snakes,world peace and fighting crime

**dislikes:**turning people into stone

**hero or villan:**hero

**audition tape:**the camera turns on showing a girl with black hair snakes,tan skin and blue eyes wearing a blue tee,demi skirt and sunglasses. "hey I'm Clara gorgon and I want to audition for total drama heros. I want to go on the hero team be cause I don't have a mean bone in my body. " A boy with brown hair sneaks up behind Clara and takes the sunglasses and runs off. "JACKSON GET BACK HERE WITH MY GLASSES OR I'LL TURN YOU STONE AGAIN!" Clara screamed. "catch me if you can!" Jackson yelled from downstairs. "got to go get my twin brother by! JACKSON WHEN I GET YOU YOUR DEAD MEAT!" camera stops recording.


	2. ocs are needed! part 2

hey guys here are teams so far I love alot of them but some may not get in because I want to wait for more to come in. well here they are so far and mermaids,gordons,pixies and banshies are ok with me

heroes:

-ying (mine)

-clara(mine)

-scarca(mine)

-primrose county(tdsuperfan)

-drew(leonthekillr)

villans:

-yang(mine)

-tanor(mine)

-jack(my brother's)

-nikki(yoruko-chan)

-harvey imani carswell(tdsuperfan)

you guys rock. I want some more ocs to come in and mine are NOT WINNING and those who didn't get in mite show in the next season. kk!


	3. ocs are needed! part 3

hey guys ok first things first oc time!

heroes:

-ying (mine)

-clara(mine)

-scarca(mine)

-primrose county(tdsuperfan)

-drew(leonthekillr)

-scarlett(katella only)

-jessica flagrim(ThE oWl In ThE eVeRgReEn TrEe)

-james flagrim(ThE oWl In ThE eVeRgReEn TrEe)

villans:

-yang(mine)

-tanor(mine)

-jack(my brother's)

-nikki(yoruko-chan)

-harvey imani carswell(tdsuperfan)

-tony experts(flim-flam brothers)

ok I'm going to take a break from adding heroes. I need villains. eight heroes to six villains no heroes just villains. k k. good


	4. ocs ar needed! part 4

ok I have the the plans when I update after I'm done taking in ocs. but we need to show who's in!

heroes:

-ying (mine)

-clara(mine)

-scarca(mine)

-primrose county(tdsuperfan)

-drew(leonthekillr)

-scarlett(katella only)

-jessica flagrim(ThE oWl In ThE eVeRgReEn TrEe)

-james flagrim(ThE oWl In ThE eVeRgReEn TrEe)

villans:

-yang(mine)

-tanor(mine)

-jack(my brother's)

-nikki(yoruko-chan)

-harvey imani carswell(tdsuperfan)

-tony experts(flim-flam brothers)

-victoria heart(beththedreamer

-neeko gale(gangstaZEBRA)

ok guys the when I post the 'epiosdes' will start AFTER I get twelve ocs on each team but I would like you guys to check out my other stories it would mean a lot to me. If you don't won't to it's fine by me. coolgirl out


	5. ocs are need! part 5 pluse sneak peak

two chapters in a day and a sneak peak of a up coming fan fic. I'm. on. FIRE! but first things first oc time!

heroes:

-ying (mine)

-clara(mine)

-scarca(mine)

-primrose county(tdsuperfan)

-drew(leonthekillr)

-scarlett(katella only)

-jessica flagrim(ThE oWl In ThE eVeRgReEn TrEe)

-james flagrim(ThE oWl In ThE eVeRgReEn TrEe)

villans:

-yang(mine)

-tanor(mine)

-jack(my brother's)

-nikki(yoruko-chan)

-harvey imani carswell(tdsuperfan)

-tony experts(flim-flam brothers)

-victoria heart(beththedreamer

-neeko gale(gangstaZEBRA)

-jessica(stormy weather)

ok now i'll be accepting heroes again. only seven spots left who is going to be in?

and now sneak peak on my new story FREAK ENCOUNTERS: DRAMA EDITION

natatator: coming up on freak encounters gwen will come face to face with a cupacabra

camera shows gwen standing with two other woman looking north then one falls and is pulled away and the others start screaming

gwen: I want to go home! I want home!

ok propbably a bad but i'm working on it


	6. sadest chapter ever

hey guys sadly this is the last time to send in ocs well lets see who's in *sigh*

heroes:

-ying (mine)

-clara(mine)

-scarca(mine)

-primrose county(tdsuperfan)

-drew(leonthekillr)

-scarlett(katella only)

-jessica flagrim(ThE oWl In ThE eVeRgReEn TrEe)

-james flagrim(ThE oWl In ThE eVeRgReEn TrEe)

-emily kissinger(cyanoticnightmare)

-sebastián raven(the hazel-eyed bookworm)

-haily robin(mine)

-kiki water(mine)

villans:

-yang(mine)

-tanor(mine)

-jack(my brother's)

-nikki(yoruko-chan)

-harvey imani carswell(tdsuperfan)

-tony experts(flim-flam brothers)

-victoria heart(beththedreamer

-neeko gale(gangstaZEBRA)

-bright star(mia's)

-dany cypt(mia's)

-hilda stone(mai's)

well guys this was fun but 1 hero and 1 villain spot are left who is going to get it?

find out next time *sigh*


	7. one spot left

ok guys one last update before oc making is over well lets see who's in

heroes:

-ying (mine)

-clara(mine)

-scarca(mine)

-primrose county(tdsuperfan)

-drew(leonthekillr)

-scarlett(katella only)

-jessica flagrim(ThE oWl In ThE eVeRgReEn TrEe)

-james flagrim(ThE oWl In ThE eVeRgReEn TrEe)

-emily kissinger(cyanoticnightmare)

-sebastián raven(the hazel-eyed bookworm)

-haily robin(mine)

-kiki water(mine)

villans:

-yang(mine)

-tanor(mine)

-jack(my brother's)

-nikki(yoruko-chan)

-harvey imani carswell(tdsuperfan)

-tony experts(flim-flam brothers)

-victoria heart(beththedreamer

-neeko gale(gangstaZEBRA)

-bright star(mia's)

-dany cypt(mia's)

-hilda stone(mai's)

-andrey(guest)


	8. ocs are no longer needed

hey guys well i made a typo and put thirteen insted of twelve but here is the final cast and episode 1 will be posted later

heroes:

-ying (mine)

-clara(mine)

-scarca(mine)

-primrose county(tdsuperfan)

-drew(leonthekillr)

-scarlett(katella only)

-jessica flagrim(ThE oWl In ThE eVeRgReEn TrEe)

-james flagrim(ThE oWl In ThE eVeRgReEn TrEe)

-emily kissinger(cyanoticnightmare)

-sebastián raven(the hazel-eyed bookworm)

-haily robin(mine)

-kiki water(mine)

villans:

-yang(mine)

-tanor(mine)

-jack(my brother's)

-nikki(yoruko-chan)

-harvey imani carswell(tdsuperfan)

-tony experts(flim-flam brothers)

-victoria heart(beththedreamer

-neeko gale(gangstaZEBRA)

-bright star(mia's)

-dany cypt(mia's)

-hilda stone(mai's)

-andrey(guest)

well guys thanks to all who sent in ocs. I'm sorry for everyone who didn't get in. well till episode one bye!


End file.
